


Snow

by allineedisaquill



Series: PatCap Prompts [4]
Category: Ghosts (TV 2019)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Developing Friendships, M/M, Mutual Pining, Post-Episode: s02e05 Bump in the Night, Pre-Slash, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:56:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28634361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allineedisaquill/pseuds/allineedisaquill
Summary: There's snow at Button House, and the Captain is off for his daily patrol of the grounds. Pat goes with him.For my PatCap prompt series. Prompt: "Snow"
Relationships: Pat Butcher/The Captain (Ghosts TV 2019)
Series: PatCap Prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087646
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	Snow

**Author's Note:**

> I'm taking prompts over on my Tumblr (patcaps) so send one in and I might just write it!

“You’re going out in that?” Pat pointed to the snow beyond the old windows of Button House. There was a steady downpour of the stuff, not whipped by the winds just yet but thick and fast enough.

The Captain straightened himself and nodded, his stick tucked under his arm. “It hardly makes odds to us, Patrick, and _someone_ has to do a daily patrol of the perimeter. We don’t want a repeat of the attempted burglary; if there’s anyone scoping out the place with ill intentions, I’ll be ahead of their game this time.”

Pat fought not to roll his eyes. The Captain’s concern for enemy insurgence had only doubled with a vengeance since the house had almost been robbed, and Pat toyed with the disappointment he felt at the Captain being unable to relax. He didn’t let his guard down easily on the best days, and Pat wasn’t good at shucking the responsibility he felt towards that. Maybe it wasn’t his job to care so much, but he couldn’t help it. He just wanted his friend to have peace, and instead he was worked up about hypothetical intruders.

He wasn’t daft, of course. Pat knew the Captain’s problems ran deeper than a few petty criminals. He’d be there if the Captain ever needed him, ever wanted to talk about whatever troubled him, but he wouldn’t push.

Still, if he couldn’t do anything else, he could at least make sure the Captain didn’t go alone, so he nodded and swung his arms at his sides. “Right, let’s go then. I could use a nice walk.”

The Captain raised an eyebrow. “A quick change of tune.”

Pat shrugged. “Like you said, it doesn’t really bother us, does it?”

Seemingly satisfied, the Captain gave one curt nod and off they went.

They walked with their arms behind their backs, clasped neatly. Pat couldn’t help but imagine his arm in the Captain’s instead, but he had no need for the warmth and no other excuse other than that he simply _wanted_ it. He chewed on the inside of his cheek, sullened, and quiet between them encroached like the weather to the grounds.

Pat did his best to fill it. “I used to love the snow. A bugger to drive in, but it’s so beautiful that you forgive it every time. And the nippers enjoyed it - I still remember Daley’s first snow, his little face trying to take it all in. Magic.” His smile was wistful for a moment, far away.

He missed how the Captain glanced to him, eyebrows raised with a fond smile - it wasn’t the first time, either, but Pat always managed to miss it.

“Trust you to romanticise the _weather,_ ” the Captain said.

He was guilty as charged. Pat laughed and looked to the ground as they continued their trek around the border, the invisible one that kept them inside. “Yep,” he agreed. “Always been an old romantic, me.”

“Hm,” the Captain hummed, but said nothing else.

Pat managed to look at him again, and he wondered what the Captain would look like if the snow could touch him. Would it gather in his hair and melt, making the strands fall across his forehead? Would the chilly air turn his nose red, his cheeks and the tips of his ears too? He wished he had a reason to take the Captain’s hands in his and rub them, blow them gently with warm air to soothe them from the bitter cold.

Then again, the Captain would probably wear gloves. That would be bloody typical of him. He laughed to himself at that thought, shaking his own head.

“Something the matter?” The Captain asked.

The weather began to worsen. All around them, the winds blew stronger, carrying the snow and making it drift. Before long, they’d be up to their knees it, and before long their walk would be over. Pat wondered if the Captain would allow him on the next day’s patrol, too, and even the one after that.

“No,” Pat said quietly, meeting him with a smile. “No, nothing at all.”


End file.
